DEAD EYES SERIES
by golden hox
Summary: they thought she was dead and in some ways she was, she is no longer the kind girl they new but why.
1. Chapter 1

things will change throughout story

* * *

kireina - kire for short KIREINA MEANS BEAUTIFUL IN JAPANESE (how to say her name) KI-RE

outfit: black tank top that goes to her neck. black gloves and short jean shorts with brown cargo boots. and a crop vest that is light green. and her forehead protecter on her forehead hidden under side bang.

looks: has long red thick hair with the back pulled into a ponytail with hair still hanging out and a big side bang. she has green eyes with black eyeliner and pale skin.

personality:brave funny happy kind.

age:14

status:chunin


	2. the past

this is a quick thing before the story starts since we are kinda starting in the future ok.

* * *

kire was from the sand village and came to the leaf village when she was 12.

when she lived in the sand village she played with temari and kankuro, but she hasn't seen them since.

she was the only person who played with gaara and loved him even when he became a sociopath he would never hurt her.

gaara is the only one that knows she killed her parents cause he saw her do it.

kankuro had a crush on her and temari hates her.

she left cause she killed her parents because they where abusive and tried to kill her, but know one knows this.

she left the sand after she became a chunin at 12.

she is on a team with naruto and sasuke

sakura doesn't exist and kire took her place.

kire used to have short brown hair. her red hair is natural though.

kire is younger than temari and kankuro and is the same age as gaara

sasuke didn't leave...yet

kire has a power (that i made up) in her eyes called shi no me which translates to eyes of death. it is where she can look you in the eyes and you instantly see your coming death and are frozen for split second. which leaves time for the ninja to kill you.

THATS IT. beginning story now

* * *

*flashback*

kire p.o.v

.

.

.

"m-mom i-i c-can't b-reath"

as i am about to drift into unconsciousness my moms hands let go of my neck and my 12 year old self falls to the ground and gasps for air. this was a regular occurrence at my house for my parents where abusive. when my mom left the room i scrambled onto my feet to go make her and my father tea but when i entered the room withe the tea in hand a kunai came right for my face and the one who threw it was my dad, out of shock i dropped the tea and began to run. i knew my parents where abusive but would they actually try and kill me, when i looked back to see if i was being chased i was pinned to the ground by my fathers hands around my neck i was screaming and kicking and my hands where wrapped around my fathers, my mum was standing in the hallway watching as if just waiting for me to die so she could get on with her life.

"YOUR GARBAGE A WORTHLESS PEICE OF TRASH" my father screamed at me

"I WISH YOU WHERE NEVER BORN Y-YOU FREAK OF NATURE WITH THOSE EYES OF YOURS"

i stopped kicking and relaxed and looked him in the eyes ( without my shi no me activated ) and said.

"i am worthless trash"

"THATS RIGHT" then he let go of me and they went to bed while i stayed there laying on the ground.

*knock knock* "coming" i said while scrambling to my feet and covering my now bruised neck with a scarf.

"hi kankuro"

"oh yeah hi um..are you ok i heard screams coming from the house"

"oh yeah i'm fine" right as i say this a gust of wind comes blowing my scarf of my neck. i turned away from kankuro to hide it but he saw.

"kire. your neck are you sure your o-"

"I SAID I'M FINE KANKURO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS" i slammed the door and ran to my room.

i slumped myself onto my bed and laid still staring at the roof "i'm a worthless piece of trash" i repeated to myself slowly starting to believe my own words at some point i thought i heard the window open and someone come in but i ignored it. After a while of laying in bed i felt anger rush threw my body from head to a tingle in my toes and my body started moving on its own but i didn't fight it all i felt was anger and more anger, soon i found myself in my parents room and they where fast asleep i picked up my fathers kunai and walked to the end of the bed a smile grew on my face as they started to wake up, i felt another presence in the room but once again ignored it. they both sat up and looked at me.

"kire? what are you doing in here" they say in a kind tone like nothing ever happened like they didn't try to kill me.

"..." when i didn't respond and just stared my father noticed the kunai in my hand and immediately tried to get out of bed and run put i was already on top of him with my hands in the air holding the kunai ready to stab him. he was much stronger then me so he should've bin able to kick me of but i stared him in the eyes and he froze and i stabbed him and just kept stabbing and stabbing until i was covered in blood. by this time my mom was out of the room running the kitchen when i caught up with her a sped up with her and let out a laugh she was holding a kitchen knife in front of her defensively.

*creepy giggles* "would you kill me,..mama" the last part i said while looking in her eyes and she froze for a split second seeing her death as i did the same to her as i did my father stab after stab, i knew she was dead but could still feel urge to keep stabbing until i felt sand wrap around my hand and i dropped the kunai suddenly gaaras hand was holding mine and i looked to him.

"gaara what are you doing here" i said as if nothing had happened ( i was out of my murderous trance ).

i stood up and his hand was no longer holding mine but he was now hugging me, i looked around over his shoulder and saw my moms dead body immediately realizing i killed her my hand covered my moth and i pushed gaara away harshly, i felt sick to my stomach i had killed my parents. tears started running down my face.

"stay away" gaara tried to touch me but i smacked his hand away

"STAY AWAY FROM ME".

the next day i left the sand village and haven't seen them since.

*end of flashback*

* * *

.

.

.

thank you don"t forget to right a review next chapter coming out soon


End file.
